Out Of The Darkness We Shall Rise
by Tigress2929
Summary: Together they shall rise... or together they shall fall. They all have had to make a sacrifice in order to ensure the safety of their own planet. Yet, an even bigger threat will loom out of the abyss, and they must try and work together before time runs out. Will pride, distrust, and anger stand in the way? Or will this become the ultimate sacrifice? Justice League/X-Men.


**Hello everyone, guess whose back? :) Yeah, I know I've been gone for awhile, and I just wanna say that I am sorry. Please forgive me? Thanks everyone for any reviews, favorites or follows that you have done. I really, really appreciate it, and it makes me want to update my stories all the more. At long last, here is something for you readers to, hopefully, enjoy reading. This is something totally new for me, and I gotta say that I'm excited. **

**This is a X-Men and Justice League crossover fic, and I can't wait to see where it goes on from here, because guess what? I'm not the only author behind this new story. Nope, please give a round of applause to joshuad2589, for not only coming up with this idea in the first place, but for dedicating time in helping to write this for you guys. (You also should check out joshuad2589's written works. ;) ) So yes, this story does have two authors, and we both would enjoy reading your thoughts and comments, whether you decide to leave a review or PM either of us. Without further ado, we present to you the first chapter. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

** Marvel Universe: X-Men**

* * *

** Wolverine's P.O.V.**

* * *

I hit the wall with impressive force, but got to my feet smirking. I cracked my neck, and wiped a small stream of blood from the corner of my mouth, revealing a quickly healing wound. The larger mutant advanced on me snarling, and baring a large set of canines.

_'Snikt'_

"Come on bub, lets see what you got." I growled, before running full speed towards the opposing force. Claws met flesh, and blood began to pour as the two of us engaged in a purely animalistic battle. I quickly ducked a right hand, and extended a left of my own. My hand was grabbed and I was thrown once again. No wall was met this time, instead I rotated my body mid flight to land on the metal floor. My feet skidded back a few feet from the momentum. Adamantium coated bones don't stop very easily, whether my strength has adjusted to compensate for the added weight or not. Wounds healing, pain fading, and adrenaline rushing, I am in for the fight of my life.

He rushes at me, and I smile before leaping forward, vaulting over his head, and sinking my claws into his collar bone, using my weight to pull him to the floor. I rip my claws from his shoulders, ripping flesh and bone on the way out. I begin shredding his chest to pieces with six razor sharp claws, and he howls in pain, but his wounds continue to heal as quick as I am able to inflict them. Five nails break through my stomach, and his hands snake in under my rib cage. I can literally feel him squeezing the air from my lungs. Then the animal inside me breaks free from his cage, and all I can see is red. My adamantium plated skull crashes against his, and I can hear a sickening crack from his bones in his face shattering. My claws lash out, and his arm is soon severed from his shoulder, releasing his hold on my lung. I roar in pain as I pull the severed arm from my body. I rise to my feet, and prepare to dismember the man when he gets to his feet himself. The Wolverine inside me growls at him, issuing a challenge. My arms are out at my sides, blood dripping from my claws, and prepared to get coated in more. I charge the man, ready to strike. I can't remember ever being in a fight this intense, and I am loving every second of it.

_"X-men mission briefing in the war room in 5 minutes." _Charles entered my mind. Normally I would tell him to go to hell, but not today. Not under the current circumstances.

"Ahhh!" I growled out in frustration. I know it's necessary, but I hate walking away from a good fight. "End simulation."

"Maybe next time Sabretooth." I then added, as the large feral mutant faded away. The door opened with a hiss as I approached the exit. I grabbed the towel I had set down and wiped the sweat from my forehead, before making my way down the metal lined hallway, to the war room. Quickly drying blood, stained my tattered clothing, as I entered the room and took a seat.

"This better be good Chuck." I grunted out at the normally calm man, that now had concern etching his features, from his furrowed brow, his lowered eyes, and his firm clenched jaw. Anyone with eyes could see he was clearly troubled.

"Yes, and no I am afraid." He spoke again, and if the sight of him wasn't enough, there was clear evidence of nervousness in the tone he used.

"What the hell does that mean?" I asked slightly worried myself, although I would never allow it to show.

"Perhaps we should wait for the others to show Logan." Was all Charles replied from the head of the table, as he steepled his fingers in front of his face, clearly deep in thought.

The rest of the X-Men soon began to appear, first was Cyclops, Colossus, Storm, Jean, and Beast. Few words were exchanged, as everyone was preparing for the bad news. Little did they know, that bad news seemed to follow me around like a lost puppy.

"Now that everyone is here we can get started. It is with a heavy heart, and mind, that I must inform you that the entire planet is in danger." Stated Charles, his voice becoming more and more clouded in nervousness.

"What is it Professor? You sound like Apocalypse has returned." Scott asked fearing the worst. He is such a straight edge, even the posture he sits with is so stiff. Although, I can imagine it must be hard to relax with such a huge stick up your ass.

"What do you got wheel's? It had better be good news. I could have already been out there looking." I'm getting tired of this, if one of them doesn't get to the point soon I'm going to blow this popcorn stand and go at it alone.

"Good, and bad I am afraid Logan. It would seem that Senator Kelly being turned into a mutant, is only the beginning." Charles stated, obviously for those too stupid to already know, that wouldn't have been the end.

"No shit. Do you know where they are at?" I could have already picked up a scent, and tracked them myself. The only reason I stayed is because, Charles at least, seemed to know what he was doing.

"I have been able to get a read on Mystique when she surfaces occasionally. Erik is usually much more careful when keeping them shielded from cerebro. Last I sensed, she was at Liberty Island." Seems I was right, he _is_ rather bright. I'm still not sure of the rest of them, especially one eye.

"Thanks Chuck." Was all I said, before turning to leave the group behind. I have all the information I need. As far as the rest of them go, they would just get in the way.

"Logan please wait, I am afraid that it gets much worse." I turned my head, and looked back over my shoulder at the man, as I was planning to leave.

"We can't sit around and wait Chuck. He has Rogue, and I intend on getting her back." I don't know why I even care, I barely know the girl, but somehow I feel responsible.

"As do the rest of us Logan, but we have no way of knowing exactly what we will be facing. Magneto is cold and calculating, he wouldn't have captured Rogue without good reason. I do not know how Senator Kelly became a mutant, but I would be willing to bet that Rogue's gift is a key factor in whatever Magneto is planning." I am really starting to get sick of all of this waiting. But last time I tangled with this Magneto character, he nearly ripped me apart. I could use the help. "We need to devise a plan to get Rogue out of there safely."

"You said Liberty Island. Isn't there a summit going on there this evening for many of the worlds leaders?" Storm asked. She is one of the ones that I don't mind being around. She has a calming aura about her, but wont hesitate to fry an enemy in an instant. You gotta respect that.

"Yes, that is what makes this such a grave situation. And is precisely why we can't go in blind." Charles answered, looking around the room, but he seemed to linger on me a little longer. And with good reason, I am not exactly one for planning. I would much rather run in guns blazing, so to speak.

We sat in the room for another hour, discussing plans and on how to approach the situation. My agitation grew with every passing minute. My knuckles were white from my tightly clenched fists, and my claws were itching to come out. The animal inside me is screaming to be set free, and I am sitting here discussing a fight, with a bunch of kids.

The mission briefing, if that's what you want to call it, finally ended, and now we are on their jet headed to Liberty Island. I hate flying, but Chuck had a good point, I can't exactly drive Scooters bike there and take a ferry to the island, with the summit of the worlds most important people going on. That raised a few questions about how we were just going to fly a jet there, but when I asked, the furball just started to ramble on about the jets stealth drives and a bunch of other stuff I didn't understand.

I can start to see the statue of liberty appearing in the distance. All of a sudden, a dense fog begins to rise from the water around the island. I turn my head toward the weather witch in the seat next to me, and see milky white pupils. That's when I realize where the fog has come from. The jets stealth drives, along with the fog, keeps us hidden from the islands security, both visual and on radar.

The jet lands, and we all depart. I feel like a jackass in the skintight black leather, but I guess it does move better than a pair of jeans. Somehow, I doubt it will fair much better with the hell I plan to unleash. After all, no one takes anything away from the Wolverine, and he plans on taking it back by any means necessary.

* * *

** D.C. Universe: Justice League**

* * *

** Batman's P.O.V.**

* * *

A small beeping sound resounds throughout the area, consistently echoing about until it grows faster in its rhythmic beat. It drums against the ear drums of those unfortunate to be found near, until it seems as if the sound may just detonate a bomb within their brains. Making all that is within the cavity of the skull to explode, and turn into a mess of slimy mush. Of course that won't happen, for even though the noise is annoying, upsetting and unsettling all at once, it is not a bomb. No, it is something that is far more significant than that. The sound causes my body to involuntarily freeze in immediate apprehension, before kicking back into action, all within a span of a few seconds. I immediately whirl around in my chair, and wheel closer to the third screen on the left. Leaning in close, I gaze unblinkingly at the monitor screen. The eerie glow of the technological device washes my pale skin in an array of blue and white hues, further exposing the creases marring my forehead, and the corners of my strict mouth.

I release a small snarl of annoyance, a hoarse bark of anger, and a deep growl of frustration, all in one single breath. My trusted butler, Alfred, who is standing idly behind me, merely raises a single brow in silent question. Even in such dire circumstances, Alfred always remains to seem calm, cool and collective. Perhaps it was the classified training he had endured throughout his earlier years, or the fact that he had become accustomed to enduring such gut-wrenching occurrences that happened on a daily basis with my line of work? Yet I know, without a single inkling of doubt in my mind, that he is just as concerned and worried about it as the rest of us.

"Master Bruce, have you had a break through?" He asks in an even manner. I just choose to grunt in response. I have not moved from my position within the cave, for just a little over four days. The short stubble of a beard that has already grown over the once, smooth planes of my cheeks, and the sight of the curling hair located at the nape of my neck, both serve as concrete proof of my dedication to this situation.

I key in a few commands, and allow for the software to complete its job. Finally, the insistent thrumming sound of the short, sharp beep ends, and it is replaced with that of utter silence. I once again read over the files that I had pulled up unto the screen of my right monitor, before releasing a single sigh of acceptance.

Then without a single word, I take a stand, and head in the general direction of the transporter. The end of my cape swirls about my feet menacingly, due to the sudden sensation of actual movement, before flaring out behind me in resemblance of wings. I clench my hands into fists as a surge of anger abruptly swells up within my chest. Things had not been going smoothly this past week. The League had been outraged at what had occurred. All of them were tense with worry, and frustration. Luthor had taken it too far this time, and even Superman was angrier than usual.

"Alfred. I'm leaving." That is all I have to say, and he understands perfectly. He knows that my mind is set on one thing and one thing only. I… we… have to save Diana.

"Very well then, I'll stay here, and prepare for your return." Alfred remarks, before heading to the foot of the stairs.

He pauses, and then turns to look at me once more. "Don't forget to be your most charming self, Master Bruce." Alfred, he is the one man who can utter a single phrase in all seriousness, and successfully diffuse the thick tension in the air.

"Aren't I always?" I allow myself a small, fleeting smirk. Oh yes, the Bat of the night was going to finally bring his wrath, and fury down upon the infamous Lex Luthor. Whether Clark liked it or not.

I once again begin to stride purposefully toward my intended destination. I had discovered what the villain's intentions were, and what it was that he was after. Luthor had needed Diana's blood, thus the reasoning behind her capture. Still, that wasn't even the worst part, it was _what_ he is planning to conduct with the use of her blood, that makes me boil all the more. Luthor's actions would not only threaten Themyscira, but the entire world as well.

_"J'onn."_ I call out telepathically, as I grab my discarded cowl from the medical table.

The Martian Manhunter immediately answers back in reply. His monotone voice echoing within my mind. _"Yes Batman."_

Instead of issuing a telepathic response, I allow myself to open up a small section of my mind to him. The part that holds all the information concerning the breakthrough that the others had been hoping for.

It is as if a cool presence has slipped into my consciousness, sifting through the folders of information that makes up my memory. It is unusual, and somewhat disturbing.

Having someone else in my head, is like allowing for Superman to freely enter the city of Gotham. Its incorrect and ill fitting, yet even I know that we are pressed for time. Time that we no longer have. Allowing for J'onn to enter my mind is faster, and more efficient.

_"I see."_ He murmurs lowly in thought, as I feel him begin to withdraw from my presence. _"I'll alert the rest of the founding League members to this new-found information. I take it that you will be transporting there shortly."_

_"Yes. Tell them that they should have been at these coordinates five minutes ago."_ I remark curtly. Drawing my cowl up over my head, I begin to build back up the mental barriers that I had temporarily taken down for the Martian Manhunter's benefit. J'onn takes the hint, and quickly disperses from my head.

_"Understood."_ I barely hear his whispering voice as I put in place the last block. Stepping up unto the platform, I jam my thumb against the red button. I don't spare a single thought toward the small cracking sound that emits as I do so. There is no time to fiddle-faddle over such a mundane thing. Not when Luthor is out there with a means to taking over the world.

* * *

Pressing my forefinger against my comm. link, I address the rest of the team.

"Everyone in position?" I growl out in question.

"Roger, that Batman." John radioed in reply.

"Affirmative." J'onn merely stated.

"Of course, I got here, like, five minutes before anyone else." Wally scoffed. Bruce just ignored him.

"Big blue has landed. We… are… saved..." The speedster added, beating the hero clad in red and blue, before he could radio in and give a single reply of his own.

"Batman, are you sure that this isn't a crazy and rash plan?" The Boy Scout asked in a patient tone. He wished to rescue Diana as much as anyone else on the team, and to end Luthor's attempts at world domination, but he couldn't help but think that Bruce had overlooked a certain fact in his haste to infiltrate the large camp site.

"You do know that this is _Luthor_ we are dealing with right? I suspect that Kryptonite will not be too far behind." He informed the Bat with a slightly strained voice.

"Don't worry Clark. I've got you covered." Bruce replied evenly, as he raised his binoculars to his eyes. He couldn't help but smirk at the sound of Clark giving off a sigh of relief.

* * *

**Third Person P.O.V.**

* * *

There was a tense silence between the group members, as they awaited Bruce's signal. He hadn't outright told them what the 'signal' was, but opted to say that they would know it when they saw or heard it. So they had their eyes peeled for something… drastic that would occur. Screams for help and grunts of pain were the usual signs of the Bat making his move. Also, having him growl out commands suited him just as well.

Each remained hidden in their positions, scanning the landscape, and looking for signs of any unforeseen trouble. Some managed to remain perfectly still and idle, while others clenched their weapons in anticipation, or scuffed their foot noiselessly against the earth beneath them. They had finally managed to discover the plot behind Luthor's intentions, and with the knowledge so freshly lodged in their minds, they were itching to break into action. Yet years of experience, and skill allowed for them to remain patient as they prepared to once again, save the world, and their friend.

* * *

** Batman's P.O.V.**

* * *

I lower the binoculars, and deftly hook it back on the strap of my utility belt. It is time. Taking a stand, I grip the ends of my cape, and leap up off the building. Drifting downward, in a slow arch, I firmly plant the heels of my boots atop the shoulders of a lone guard. I can feel and hear the crack of his bones, as he suddenly slumps down to the ground beneath me. Crouching down low, I place the knuckles of my right hand against the ground, and lean my full body weight against that lone hand.

The muffled drum of boots smacking against the dirt reach my ears, and I immediately draw my left hand closer to my belt. Lifting my head, I narrow my eyes at the surrounding soldiers. Drawing their guns on me, they prepare to open fire.

'_Not if I can help it.' _I think to myself. I stare at the man standing right before me, and he seems to shrink back at the sight of my face. He fears me, and I release a growl, exposing a snippet of the anger that is flowing through my veins.

He jumps in fright and breaths in an anxious breath. Closing his eyes and yelping in sudden fear, he pulls the trigger. He seems to be very trigger happy, and I huff out a sigh in annoyance.

Time seems to slow as I react to the threat. Pushing against my right hand, I roll to my left, and take a hold of the barrel, of another soldier's gun. The bullet whips right on past me, and instead embeds itself into the skull of the soldier's fellow comrade. The shooter's eyes widen in horror and guilt, as he watches the other man slump over, blood oozing from the wound, the gun clattering against the ground.

Then time returns to its normal pace, and all mayhem breaks loose. I whip myself around, my hand still firmly wrapped about the barrel of the gun, and slam my left hand against the head of the soldier. He is out like a light in a matter of seconds. Using the gun as a bat, I slam the butt of the rifle against the heads of any oncoming threats. Each man who dares to come across my path falls with a small grunt of agony. Clutching their heads, they writhe in pain and hiss in irritation. I have no trouble in making my way around the unconscious bodies as I continue to fight.

I block out the anguished cries of my enemies, and focus on the sound of my heart beat. Narrowing my eyes, muscles tensing in preparation, and gritting my teeth, I release my pent up furry.

_Breath in..._

I conduct a smooth roundhouse kick, before leaping upward and slamming my fist on the underside of my foes jaw. A loud crack confirms that the bone has snapped from the force.

_Breath out..._

I whirl my head around, and duck as a stray soldier tries to tackle me from behind. His attempts are in vain, for I swiftly lunge backward, and successfully aim for his gut. I jab my elbow into his chest, and proceed to snap it upward, in order for it to connect with his face. Simultaneously, I bring my left foot down hard on his knee, and he screams out in pain.

_Breath in..._

Snapping my right hand outward, I latch unto the collar of another soldier's uniform. Pulling him closer, I slam my head against his own, before allowing him to fall down to the earth below, with a dull thud.

_Breath out..._

Slinging my arm around the throat of another, I place him in a choke hold. Whirling around, with him still within my grasp, I lift my foot in an upward arch. The toe of my boot clips the chin of a middle aged soldier, and he yelps in apparent distress. Blood gushes out over the pale man's chin, slowly dribbling down the front of his uniform, before landing on the floor. Bringing my free hand around, I punch him between the eyes, and knock him out. Once I feel the struggles of the man within my immediate grasp subside, I let go and allow the unconscious foe to rest next to his comrade.

_Breath in..._

I slam my fists into warm flesh.

_Breath out... _

I twist my upper body around, and low to the ground, in order to avoid another bullet.

_Breath..._

Bones crack... Bruises form... Blood spills...

_Just... Breath..._

My gaze snaps to my left, and I tense in anticipation. An older man charges at me with a roar, while shooting at me wildly. I duck, and weave through the hail of impending bullets. Making my way closer to him, I bring my right hand upward in preparation. Suddenly, three claws extend from between the knuckles of my gloved hand, and I slam it deftly against the enemies gut. He doubles over with a sharp cry of surprise, and hurt. Pausing, I slam my forefinger against my comm. link, and watch the man drop as he passes out.

"Now." I snarl out in a demanding tone, before ending the connection, and returning my attention back to the situation at hand. Running across the bare land, I take a leaping jump, and firmly plant my feet against a single soldier's chest. Using him as a wall, I push against him hard, and conduct a back-flip through the air. The man is thrown back from the force, ultimately knocking down his fellow soldier members in the process.

I extend both arms outward as I fly through the air. Placing the palms of my hands on the inside shoulders of two soldiers, I latch onto them tightly. They release a startled cry as I flip them up over me while I land, before straightening to my full height. Reaching my right hand across to the left side of my waist, and my left hand to my right side, I produce four batarangs. With a flick of my wrists, they fly through the air, and slam against the bodies of the remaining soldiers. Smoke explodes all about them, and they cough in agitation, before crumbling in a dazed haze.

I take a moment to scan my surroundings, and notice that something's off. Narrowing my eyes, I establish a connection with the Boy Scout, of all people.

"Clark!" I snap out at him in agitation. "Where's the explosion?"

There is a burst of static as I wait for his reply.

"I'm on it." He says without a hint of irritation in his voice. Of course, anyone could nag the Man of Steel, and he wouldn't huff out a single sigh in annoyance.

"Hurry." I curtly add, before swinging through the air. The plan had to commence properly, within the limited time span that we are able to work with. There was no telling how much time Diana, and the world, had.

* * *

**So? How did you guys like it? Please review, it is truly appreciated. :) Thank you for taking time out of your day (or night) in reading this. :) **

**Now, on to other important matters. First off, I am itching to get another story completed within this year. Yet, I am unsure of which story to work on at the time, so I decided to have a voting poll to solve my dilemma. I would be grateful to you, if you could head on over to my page and vote for the story you wish for me to work on. :) **

**Secondly, there will be options for you to vote on that deal with this story. It is our wish to allow, you the readers, to help make decisions in how you would like the story evolve, and so forth. These options that we have provided for you to choose from will be on this page of course. Also, if you have any thoughts and/or ideas for this story, we will be glad to hear from you. **

**Thank you readers for taking the time to read, and review. I really am grateful. Until next time, - Tigress2929. :)**

* * *

**Voting Options:**

* * *

**1) Which Justice League character(s) perspective, would you enjoy reading from in the next chapter? (Able to choose 3 of your choice)**

**- Batman**

**- Superman**

**- Wonder Woman**

**- Hawkgirl**

**- Green Lantern**

**- Martian Manhunter**

**- Flash**

* * *

**2) Which X-Men character(s) perspective, would you enjoy reading from in the next chapter? (Able to choose 3 of your choice)**

**- Wolverine**

**- Professor X**

**- Cyclops**

**- Colossus**

**- Storm**

**- Jean**

**- Beast**

**- Rogue**


End file.
